


Once Link Asked Me

by Lilac_02



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_02/pseuds/Lilac_02
Summary: Zelda tells the story, through her conversations with Link, of how she fell in love with the knight and how he broke her heart. Non-canon. Zelda POV.





	Once Link Asked Me

Once, Link asked me what the best day of my life was.  
I told him that it was the day I got to see the divine beasts for the first time. I told him that I felt honored to be able to see this brilliant technology, and that I was in awe of their beauty. That I was excited for the four champions to pilot them.  
And while that was an amazing day, the best day of my life was the day that Link saved me from the yiga clan in the Gerudo desert, the day that I fell in love with him. 

Once, Link asked me what scared me.  
I told him that I was scared of bokoblins, lizalfos, lynels, things like that. I told him that I was afraid of Ganon and the prophecy coming true, that I was afraid of the other champions dying, that I was afraid that Hyrule could be wiped out.  
And of course I was scared of those things. Yet my biggest fear was standing right in front of me- Link. I was scared that something would happen to him before I could tell him how I really felt. 

Once, Link asked me if there was anything I’d always wanted to know.  
I told him I wanted to know why the Zora lived so long, why there was only one Gerudo male born every century, and why the divine beasts were built to resemble creatures. I said I wanted to know how the master sword chose its hero, how the power of the goddess was awakened within the chosen princess, and how I should go about catching a tireless frog.  
Yes, these were all things I wanted to know. But I really, really wanted to know if he loved me the same way I loved him. 

Today, Link asked me how I felt about him and Mipha seeing each other.  
I told him that I was happy for them. I told him that I was glad to see them showing their love, even though one was a Zora and one a Hylian. I told him that I was pleased to know that they were happy with each other, and that it was a happy and healthy relationship.  
But in reality, I’m heartbroken.


End file.
